First Day of School
by dancingunicornfeet
Summary: Will Brittany break up a loveless marriage?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up sleepy head you are going to be late to your first day of school! What will the students think if their teacher is late?"

Brittany jolts out of bed and nearly smashes her head on Quinn's forehead.

"What the hell Quinn? Why are you hovering above me? I nearly broke my nose with your huge forehead." Grunts Brittany.

"Well I am sorry for being a huge forehead caring friend who wants their best friend to be a punctual teacher. What will the parents think when they see that their children's teacher is late for the first day of school? By the way I made your favorite breakfast. You are welcome Brittany." Smirks the blonde as she leaves Brittany's room.

"Goddamn it, I can't stay angry at her." Brittany smiles, as she gets ready for the day.

Brittany enters hers and Quinn's kitchen as sees that there is a stack of waffles and bacon waiting to be consumed by her hungry mouth.

"Thanks baby girl, you sure know how to take care of me." Brittany winks at the other blonde.

"Oh you know I would do anything for you babe. Now hurry up and eat. I am going to get ready to leave as well."

"Where you heading off to Quinn, so early in the morning?" asks Brittany.

"I have to go shopping for the perfect dress. I am finally meeting Puck's mom and sister today and I have to look my best." Quinn smiles.

"Oh wow babe! You are finally meeting the family, guess this is pretty serious between you and Puck, huh?

"It sure is, and I have to be perfect."

"Don't worry Quinn you are the most perfect woman I've met. They would be crazy not to love you."

"Oh shush Brittany you are making me blush. I love you bitch." Quinn smiles as she finishes her last bacon strip.

(In the car)

Brittany sings and dances a little as she drives to New Directions Preschool. She is excited and nervous at the same time. She really enjoys the first day of school because she gets to meet her new little students, but she also hates the first day of school because of the parents. She doesn't mind that the parents ask her questions and tell her important things about their children she only gets irked when the parents tell her that their children is the smartest and should receive good grades. She doesn't understand why parents are so concerned with grades. This is kindergarten for Christ sakes. The children are just learning their ABCs and numbers.

Another reason she dislikes meeting the parents is because of the creepy dads that subtly hit on her when their wives are only five feet away. These men have no shame.

Brittany parks her car in her designated spot and hops to her classroom getting ready for the arrival of her 15 new students.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, mommy wake up. It is the first day of school and we are going to be lateeeeeeee. Wake up mooommyyyyyyy!"

A young brunette stirs uncomfortable under her comforter.

"Ugh, Freddy, what did I tell you about yelling at me in the morning? Go wake up your father and tell him to get ready to drive us to your school." The brunette grunts as she tries to hide underneath her comforter.

"But moooommmm daddy isn't here. He didn't come home last night."

Hearing Freddy say Finn didn't come home last night brings Santana out of her nice comfortable bed.

"He didn't come home again? This is the fifth day he hasn't come home. There is no way he has had to stay late at work again. Ugh, that big loaf is probably sneaking around with that ugly man-hands woman." Santana thinks as she glares at her wedding ring.

"Why did I even get married?" she silently says herself so Freddy doesn't hear her.

"Okay sweetie go eat your cereal and I will be ready in 15 minutes." Santana says as she jumps off her bed and puts on clothes.

"I can't believe Finn forgot today was his only son's first day of school. Goddamn him for leaving me alone with the other parents. Now I have to actually act civil." Santana mused to herself.

The drive to Freddy's new kindergarten school only took 20 minutes. She shot Finn a quick, hateful text to get his lard ass to the kindergarten before driving into a parking spot.

"You nervous?" Santana asked Freddy.

"No mama, I am really excited to meet new kids!" smiled Freddy.

"Are you nervous mami? You have that look you give daddy when he comes home late."

"Why did I have to have such a perceptive son? He knows me too well." Santana thinks to herself.

"No mijo, I am just not excited to meet new people and your father broke his promise about being here. Come on, let's go meet your new teacher."

Santana got out of her car and hurriedly went to open the door for her son. The dark haired mother and son walked hand in hand to New Direction's Preschool.


	2. Chapter 2

The classroom quickly started filling up with parents and students. Brittany couldn't help hide her excitement of meeting these 15 five year olds. She greeted every parent and gave each child a nametag and a candy.

Most of the parents were really nice and only two dads looked at her with wondering eyes, "that's an accomplishment," she thought.

She was overly excited when she got to see her two best friends Tina and Mike come in with their daughter Lily. She couldn't wait to start teaching her best friend's daughter. She loved Lily like a daughter.

"Hi you must be my new teacher!" said a little voice behind Brittany.

Brittany turned around and found a little brunette boy with brown eyes staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Why hello little one. What's your name and where are your parents?" Brittany asked looking around for parents that resembled the little boy.

"My name is Federico Hudson, but everyone calls me Freddy and my mami is outside yelling at my daddy."

"Okay Freddy go take your seat next to Carly. I will be right back."

"Oh no, every year I at least get one couple who is at constant odds with each other. I hope they don't cause a disruption." Brittany thought as she made her way outside ready to stop a huge fight from happening right in front of her classroom. "Why couldn't parents act friendly towards each other when their were kids present?"

(Outside)

"Finn you block head, how could you possibly forget your only son's first day of school? I left you thousands of reminders with your man-hands secretary Rachel, but I guess she was too busy screwing your blob of a body to pass on those messages. Jesus Christ Finn, if you come home tonight I am going all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass. Answer your damn phone." Santana screamed into the phone before tossing it into her purse.

"Why did a ever decide to marry that brick head?" Santana said to herself aloud, thinking she was alone.

"Mrs. Hudson?" said a low voice behind Santana.

The voice behind her startled Santana causing her to jump, she composed herself and slowly turned around with a fake smile on her face. She knew that whoever was calling her was probably Freddy's new teacher and she had to make a good impression so her son wouldn't be judged for the not so nice words she just left her husband's voicemail.

Brittany slowly approached the brunette afraid she was going to cause another outburst of negative words from the brunette.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson, my name is Brittany Pierce, I am your son's kindergarten teacher." Brittany carefully said.

The moment Brittany met Santana's brown eyes her stomach did a complete flip. She had never seen such a beautiful woman as the brunette. The way her brown locks shaped her face, the way her dress hugged her perfect curves, her shining olive skin, and the way her glasses on top of her head made her seem like a sexy secretary. Brittany stood there stunned with her mouth a little bit open taking in the brunette's presence.

"Hello, Mrs. Pierce. I am Santana Lopez." Santana said as she squinted to get a good look at the blonde blob standing in front of her.

"Shit, oh fuck, I mean crap, I mean oh dear. Sorry Mrs. Pierce I don't have a goddamn filter on my curse words. Let me find my glasses so I can actually see you. You just look like a blonde blob in front of me. It is kind of freaking me out." Santana said as she looked everywhere for her glasses.

"Where the hell did I put my glasses? I just had them." Grunted the brunette.

"It is Ms. not Mrs., and here are your glasses." Brittany blurted out.

In the process of blurting out she was a ms not a mrs some sort of magnetic force must have pulled Brittany from her bemused position because now she was standing an inch away from Santana's face while pulling down the brunette's glasses to her face.

"Uh thank you." Santana said as she jumped back a few inches not expecting someone to invade her person space.

"Sorry I didn't mean to invade your space. I just thought…Um… well hello." Brittany nervously said as she stuck out her hand to greet Santana.

"Uh hi Ms. Pierce. Nice to meet you." Santana stuck out her hand to greet Brittany as well.

The moment the two hands intertwined a sudden jolt of heat spread throughout both bodies. The spreading heat caused both of the women's hands to linger in each other grasp. Neither of them wanted to let go afraid the feeling would never return until they were interrupted by a voice a few feet away from them.

"Santana, baby, I am here, sorry. I got all of your 15 angry voicemails and drove here as soon as possible. I am sorry I haven't been home it has just been a couple of rough weeks with the company and well other things have come up and you know things get complicated…" Finn stopped talking when he saw his wife was greeting a blonde woman.

Santana quickly retracted her hand from Brittany's grasp causing a low whimper from the blonde. She immediately felt guilty for being the first one to let go and saw a sad smile grace Brittany's face.

"Oh hey Finn, ahem, this is Freddy's new teacher Ms. Pierce we were just shaking hands and…" Santana stuttered. Before she knew it Finn was already grabbing Brittany's hands with his clammy freakazoid hands.

"Well hello Ms. Pierce very nice to meet you. I am Freddy's father and boy I must say you are quite a looker. I am sure all the boys in the class will have a crush on you." Finn added with an ugly smirk on his face.

Before Brittany could react Santana voiced filled the air.

"Finn Hudson! How dare you disrespect Ms. Pierce? Are you flirting with her because that is despicable? Grow up and start respecting women and don't just ogle at them like a teenage boy." Venom filled Santana's voice.

Normally Brittany would have been embarrassed and ashamed of herself for causing tension between couples but she actually felt a tinge of butterflies when she realized Santana was defending her. She liked this woman already way too much.

With Santana's deathly glare already burning holes through his face Finn decided to hurriedly ditch Santana's side and head into the classroom to find his son before receiving any more death glares from his wife.

Once again the blonde and brunette were left to themselves.

"Call me Brittany, Mrs. Hudson."

Santana scoffed "You can call me Santana, Brittany. Never call me Mrs. Hudson, that name just makes me cringe and want to throw up all over the place."

Brittany didn't mean to laugh but that fact that her husband's last name caused such disgust in Santana made her burst into fits of giggles. Her giggles continued until she saw a huge smile across Santana's face

The giggles coming from the blonde made Santana's serious face turn into a huge genuine smile.

"Sorry for laughing Santana. I didn't mean to." Brittany said as she immediately ceased laughing.

"Hey it is okay Brittany. I actually want to thank you; I haven't smiled that big in forever. Your laugh made me cheer up." Santana grinned.

A few seconds of awkwardness passed between the two women.

"So I guess we should go back into the classroom to meet all the parents." Brittany quickly added to relieve some tension.

"Ugh do I have to? Can't my husband just listen and report back to me?" whined Santana.

"Come on Santana. This is your son's first day of school, he needs you there and it would be great for you to interact with other parents." Brittany added with a slight pout on her face.

Santana took one look at that pout and any resistance in her melted away. What in the world is wrong? What was happening to Santana? Something about Brittany made the brunette never want to disappoint the blonde. Before she could say yes or no (which was going to be a yes either way), Brittany grabbed her hand and dragged her into the classroom.

Santana never wanted to let go of that hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Hey guys sorry for the formal speech of my characters. I forget that sometimes I am writing for fun and I automatically start writing as though I am writing a term paper. I will try to make my characters talk more casually. Chapter 3 is more of a history of Santana and her marriage to Finn just in case you all were wondering how Finn and Santana happened. It is going to be a short chapter but I promise to update soon. Another chapter will also be dedicated to Brittany's history as well. Thank you for the encouraging words. I hope I can keep you guys entertained. **

**None of the Glee characters belong to me. :)**

* * *

It had been a month since Santana had met Brittany at Freddy's first day of school. A whole month of stealing silent glances, damn it. Santana didn't understand how or why Brittany gave her an enormous amount of butterflies every time she would stare into those blue eyes. Something about Brittany made her feel like everything would be okay in the world if they were just together.

Santana had always been the type of woman who could get anyone she wanted. She was the head cheerleader in her high school days and pretty much ruled the whole school when she started dating Finn, the quarterback. Santana never really found Finn attractive but dating him made her position as top bitch permanent. Her position as ruler of the school only started to falter when she realized she was pregnant during her last semester of senior year. Rumors circulated the whole school that Santana had been knocked up but thankfully her baby bump didn't start to show until graduation and the gown allowed her to cover that bump. After graduating, Finn and Santana's parents forced them to get married because apparently a child could not live without a mum or dad. She didn't really want to marry Finn but the constant pressure her parents put on her finally made her give into their request. The marriage was quick and the parents provided Santana and Finn with a small house. Finn started working for a construction office and Santana stayed home to take care of Freddy and on the side she did some catering jobs.

In all reality if Santana would have not gotten pregnant she would have left Lima, Ohio in a heartbeat and would have gone to New York or Los Angeles where should could pursue her dreams of becoming a famous singer. She hated that she was tied down but she would give up her dream just for Freddy because he was really the light of her world. She would just have to leave her dream for another lifetime.

Freddy looked like Santana a lot. He had her dark chocolate eyes, soft curly hair, and her attitude. He had lighter skin thanks to Finn and he was probably going to be as tall as Finn when he grew up, but not freakishly tall, she hoped. She admitted her son was going to quite the looker. After pondering about her past life for what it seem like a few hours Santana got up from her bed and called to Freddy to get ready for school.

She looked to the other side of her bed and saw that Finn didn't come home again. She was getting really sick and tired of Finn not coming home, she honestly didn't mind it, but she knew Freddy would always give her a look when he noticed his father was not going to drop him off at school today.

Santana had known Finn was cheating on her for months now. She first noticed his change of demeanor when he would come home late and smell like a nasty blend of perfume that could only belong to a woman. She confronted him several times about his affair but Finn denied it. She obviously didn't believe Finn so one day she snuck into his office and caught him canoodling with the secretary, Rachel. Santana was devastated at first when her suspicious were confirmed. She couldn't believe that Finn would leave her for Rachel. Rachel wasn't even attractive. It took her a total of one week to get over shock of Finn cheating on her. In all honesty it would have taken her a day to get over the cheating but she was so bothered that Finn couldn't even cheat on her with someone attractive. Santana decided after her shock that she was going to divorce Finn and take herself and baby Freddy to New York to pursue her dreams, but once again her parents convinced her that a baby without a father's presence would grow up to be emotionally disturbed and being a single parent would be a too much of a difficult job for her. With disdain she stayed with Finn and allowed herself to turn a blind eye to his cheating. Santana stayed in her loveless marriage for the sake of Freddy and her parents.


End file.
